Our Lies
by Alice Strife
Summary: The seven years disappearance thing never happened; Doranbolt was successful in bringing down Fairy Tail and closing up the guild. Not once did he think about what doing that could have done to its members, or more importantly, to his partner. Three years pass and he sees her again, not the way he thought he would though.


_In this story Doranbolt was successfully able to shut down Fairy Tail and returned to the Council as a hero. Set a few years later where everybody is disbanded and scattered everywhere separately now that Fairy Tail is gone._

* * *

When he first heard the news he didn't believe it. First he asked the solider to tell it to him again, slowly this time, and when he said the same thing then he demanded her file. The solider had given him the folder in his hands and he had torn through it, spotting her name and mug picture on the first page. No. It couldn't have been.

The paper said she terrorized and destroyed a town nearby, then when the council members tried to put a handle on the situation, she refused arrest and resisted resulting in injuring dozens of soldiers. Now this sounded like the work of a ex-Fairy Tail member, resisting arrest, fighting back, destroying a town or two, but terrorizing the town? Hurting others?

"Was she alone?"

"Yes sir, she committed this crime all on her own.. er, she had a cat with her sir, but she got away."

Was this really happening?

"Is she here? Do we have her in holding?"

"Yes sir, we do."

"That is all then solider, return to your post." Doranbolt said before teleporting to the prison.

"New prisoner, Wendy Marvell. What's her cell number?"

It took the warden way too locate the information, but when he did Doranbolt was gone in a flash, appearing right in front of her cell. She was humming to herself staring at the wall, hands bound together in magical restraint chains connecting to the wall. She smelled his presence and turned over to look at him, a small smile appearing on her face.

"What a surprise, I was wondering when I would see your face. Hi Mest, or is it Doranbolt?" She asked.

Doranbolt blinked, "Wendy... what are you doing here?"

Wendy widened her eyes, shocked, "you don't know? Didn't they write down my evil doings or something?"

"Yeah, but it's bullshit. What really happened? I know you-"

"No, you don't know me Doranbolt." She interrupted.

She glared gently and Doranbolt frowned, walking closer to her cell.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, Charlie and I were traveling around and stopped at this one town. We were hungry, but had no money, so we ate for free! The restaurant owner didn't like that though so we got into a fight and after I destroyed their home it felt so good I wanted to destroy another, so I did and I sort of got out of hands. Your people came sooner or later and ruined my fun, so I tried to get rid of them, but in the end as you can see they got me." Wendy shrugged lifting up her chained hands.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" Doranbolt yelled at her.

"I didn't say it was Doranbolt." Wendy said softly.

"You wouldn't do this, this is not you Wendy. Fairy Tail wouldn't destroy a whole town intentionally!"

"Well Fairy Tail isn't here anymore; you made sure of that, didn't you Mest?" Wendy sneered.

Doranbolt flinched back a little bit; he turned around and took a deep breath. He heard her chains rattling along with footsteps; she was walking over towards him. She stopped at the bars and stared at him from behind them. Its been three years since he's shut down Fairy Tail, since he's betrayed them, since he abandoned them, abandon her.

"So, what's my verdict?" She asked.

He never looked back to that moment. He knew why too, because seeing her locked up like this just made him feel guilt. He had no reason too, he was simply doing his job, but he just felt guilty.

"I don't know, a few years usually for the crimes you've committed." Doranbolt told her, still looking a different way.

"Hmm, years? That's not going to cut it; what can I do to get out early?"

Doranbolt snorted, "nothing. The council doesn't believe in early releases."

"Oh really?" Her voice changed, "now Mr. Doranbolt, there must be something I can do."

His eyes went to her and saw the hazy look in her eyes, the devilish smile as she licked her lips and swayed her hips side to side.

"Anything, in return for your help I'll give you a hand," she winked.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"What? Don't say you aren't interested; like you really picked me out of everyone in Fairy Tail to go on missions with. I'm offering myself to you Doranbolt in exchange for your help, so what do you say? Don't leave a girl hanging."

Doranbolt couldn't believe that sweet little girl who he used to go on missions with turned into this- this- Doranbolt didn't even know. Not to say it wasn't tempting, Wendy had really grown into herself these past years they've been apart. She looked like a mini Erza, slowly climbing the steps into becoming her. Her hair was much longer and wavy than the last time he's saw her, a chest actually filling out her shirt, her skin a beautiful shiny porcelain even after being locked up in her cell, her whole body-

Doranbolt shivered and sneered, "what happened to you?"

"You happened. A girl has to do whatever she has to do to survive; this wouldn't be the first time exchanging my services." Wendy told him.

Something cold ran down Doranbolt... wouldn't be the first time? So she's offered herself to others before? Who? Who would dare-

Wendy raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood change, coughing lightly when she saw his hands reach for the cell bars and clenched his hands around them. She walked over and tried to reach for his hands, running her fingers across the back of his hands, prying them off and caressing the palm of his hands.

"What do you say Doranbolt? We have a deal?" She asked in a light and sexy voice.

Doranbolt pulled away, "fuck right! No Wendy, no! You shouldn't do those type of things!"

"Not much else I can do to survive. My home is gone; I have to do what I can to survive." Wendy told him.

Guilt ate him up, but her whoring herself around couldn't have been his fault! He would have helped her! If she would have asked, if she would have gone to him, he would helped! Why would she have though?... When it was his fault that she turned out this way...

Wendy sighed and shrugged, showing her back to him.

"Oh well, your loss. I'm sure whatever guard will be prancing around will be interested, I mean really. Who would be able to resist me?" She laughed to herself walking over to her bed.

"No!" Doranbolt yelled at her.

She turned her head back, "no? Sorry Doranbolt, but you missed your chance. I'm going to get out of here, with or without your help. Bye bye now." Wendy blew a kiss at him before lying down in her bed.

"Wendy."

She closed her eyes and rested in her bed.

"Wendy!"

She rolled around in her bed and faced the wall.

"Goddammit Wendy! No one else is going to touch you!"

She ignored him. Doranbolt growled out in frustration and teleported out of there, going back to his office. He slammed his hands on top of his desk and glared at the wall before knocking everything off.

Closing down Fairy Tail gave him a promotion; he was given a new position, an office, a status, and title. At what cost though? If Wendy, if Wendy turned out that way, then how did everyone else end up? He's heard news about ex-Fairy Tail members causing troubles, but he never bothered to check them. Wendy though...

She couldn't have been serious... right? There was no way she was going to offer herself to some solider in exchange for an escape... even if she did offer, no council soldier would acept-... Doranbolt's hands clenched into fists. What if- what if it did happen? She could have been fooling him, but what if she wasn't? What if- what if someone actually did take her offer, but trick her? Simply used her and kept her locked up? What if more people got involved and Wendy- his Wendy- no, not his. Not. Not.

"FUCK!" Doranbolt yelled flipping his desk over.

This was what she wanted. To get into his head. To make him crazy. He couldn't give in, he couldn't let her win. Doranbolt took a deep breath and walked out of his office, forgetting about the mess. He was going to continue working. Working until he was off and then he'd go home, make some dinner, read a book, and then fall asleep like he always did.

He wasn't going to think about her.

He wasn't going to think about anyone being with her.

He wasn't going to...

* * *

"And there have been no guards patrolling since I've left, right?!" Doranbolt yelled at the warden.

"Not in that area sir, we've pretty much had our hands full, so we haven't had the chance to."

"I don't want anyone going in that area, you understand?!"

"Sir, we can't do such a thing. Some of our worse criminals are located though; if they're not watched one could escape."

He sounded ridiculous, he didn't care though.

"I require a list of all guards who are patrolling every day then!"

"Right away sir, let me get those for you right now."

Doranbolt took a breath as the warden left and walked into his office, leaving his post. He teleported over the desk and stared at the lacrima balls, staring at her cell. He noticed... he couldn't see her cell. He could see the quadrant she was in, there was no picture of her cell though.

"Here you are sir-"

"We don't have lacrima balls in all the cells?" Doranbolt asked.

"Uh, no sir. We've been trying to work on that lately, lacrima is hard to come by though so we usually have double the guards where we don't have eyes. Since the council has been busy though some of the areas have been neglected."

She could be with someone right now and they wouldn't have even known. Doranbolt snatched the papers from the wardens hands before teleporting to her cell, standing in front of it. She saw her sitting right next to the cell, scratching her nail against it.

"Doranbolt? So soon? Did you rethink my offer?" Wendy smirked lightly.

"You're still here." He said, ignoring her question.

"Sadly yes, not one soldier has walked by yet. It's barely been a day though, give me a few more and then you'll be chasing after me like a refugee." She giggled.

"I'd bring you back, I'd find you and bring you right back here."

"Then I guess I'll have to sleep with the same guard and escape again, won't I?" Wendy asked, her brown eyes glowing.

Doranbolt bent to her level and got in her face, glaring as he growled out, "why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Wendy smiled sweetly.

"Wendy!"

Wendy grinned and leaned over, biting his nose that was sticking between the bars lightly. He fell back which had her laughing hysterically.

"Don't come back Doranbolt unless you're accepting my offer; bye again." She waved before going back to sharpening her claw.

"Fine then."

Wendy looked up, his words catching her attention.

"What?" She hummed.

"Fine then, I'll accept. You help me, I'll free you." Doranbolt told her.

He was trying to call her bluff, what he didn't expect from her though was to stand up and start taking her shirt off.

"I knew you'd cave sooner or later; do you have the key to the cuffs? This will be a lot easier if my hands were free."

His whole face turned red as he came face to face with her breasts, snuggled tightly and being pushed up by her purple lace bra. Wendy raised an eyebrow at his state and cleared her throat.

"Doranbolt?"

"I was calling your bluff!" He yelled at her, covering his eyes, but still peeking at her.

"Asshole. I gave you a peep, that's still going to cost you. Can you get me some food? They haven't fed me since I came and I'm starving." Wendy said.

Doranbolt left and collapsed on his bed, pinching his nose to stop his nosebleed. His eyes and head were spinning with the image of her shirtless. She was going to do it; she was 100% serious! She was serious! Someone was going to sleep with her!

Why not let that person be him?

Doranbolt stared at his ceiling, blinking gently. If she was going to give herself away, someone was going to say yes and help her, so why not let it be him? He didn't want that to happen, the chances of him protecting and watching her all day everyday were slim. If she was going to escape by sleeping with someone, he prefer it was him.

Doranbolt went over the pages of the list of guards and knew all the guys who would agree, he could name them right off the list. So what was wrong with him accepting her offer? If anything he could keep her locked up in there, mark her up so much that no one would touch her...

…

Doranbolt sighed to himself and covered his face with his hands.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

Wendy tried tugging at her restraints. If only she had her magic, or better yet her sky dragon claws. She could claw these restraints right off and then cause some real damage. She tugged again and placed her foot against the wall, tugging her chains with force.

"You aren't going to get out, you know."

"Three times in the same day, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Wendy said without looking back or stopping.

Doranbolt didn't say another word, he did sigh though. Wendy growled as she tried clawing at the chains, then brought it to her mouth and started chomping down on it.

"If you're hungry, eat this."

Wendy turned around and saw the food in his hands, her eyes widened. She ran over to the cell bars, watching him push the tray of food through the little hole.

"Thanks for this meal!" She grinned like she always used to before chowing down.

Doranbolt was this close in losing her. The guards were coming, he saw them with their trays of food. He offered to take her cell, more like demanded. If he hadn't had come back, if he would have been a second later...

"What happened Wendy?"

Wendy looked up at him, his eyes were cast down on the ground.

"Everybody left. I joined another guild, it wasn't the same though, so I just ended up traveling on my own. I couldn't make any money, I resorted to stealing and whenever I'd get caught... the first time they offered to release me in exchange for my body. It's when I first started to mature and that was better than a cell so," she shrugged.

"So you were taken forcefully your first time?!" Doranbolt asked.

"I agreed to it, so it couldn't really be forceful." She responded.

"Wendy!"

"What Doranbolt?" She growled glaring at him.

"There are thousand of things you could have done differently! You didn't have to resort to that!"

"Well my options were limited at that time-"

"No there weren't!"

"What could I have done then?! Rot?!"

"You could have came to me!"

Wendy stood up and kicked her tray over to him, "HA! YOU! WHO IS THE REASON WHY I'M STUCK HERE RIGHT NOW! I COULD HAVE CAME TO YOU!" She screamed at him.

Doranbolt clenched his teeth together.

"Are you being seriously?! Really?! You want to help me, after everything?! If so then help me now! You don't have to accept my offer, just release me now Doranbolt. Let me go." She told him.

Doranbolt didn't do anything.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. If I see you around my cell against Doranbolt I'll scream rape and accuse you for trying to sexual harass me. Fuck you." Wendy spat towards him before walking towards the back of her cell.

Doranbolt teleported out of there while Wendy sat against the wall, a slow smile appearing on her face when he left. Soon. Soon. He couldn't resist, he wouldn't leave her. She just pushed him to the edge, he would come back. He wasn't going to leave her.

He loved her.

He just didn't know it yet though.

* * *

She couldn't breath. Her eyes widened as she woke up, feeling a hand against her mouth. She would have panicked if it wasn't for those bright green eyes staring at her in the darkness.

"Say one word and I'm leaving." He told her.

Wendy nodded her head and watched as he pulled a knife out of his pocket, slashing it through the chains chaining her to the wall, but not the binds on her hands. He grabbed her again and suddenly she was in a nicely furnished room, lying down on a softer bed with actual pillows and warm blankets.

"I think you forgot about these," she mentioned lifting up her hands.

"No, I didn't. Fulfill your part of the deal and then you're free to go," Doranbolt said dropping the knife.

Wendy raised an eyebrow as she laid on her side towards him, "really now?"

"Backing out?" Doranbolt sneered.

"Are you testing my limits again? Don't do anything you might regret."

"I should say the same thing to you," Doranbolt said taking off his shirt.

Wendy stared at the god like structure of his chest and gulped, leaning up on the bed. She sat on the edge as he started loosening his belt, taking it off his pants.

"Come," she told him.

Doranbolt looked over at her and the mystic magic in her eyes. He took a step forward to her and picked up the knife again, walking over and pushing her down on her bed. Wendy's gaze didn't falter as he brought his knife underneath her shirt and cut it clean off.

"That was my only shirt you know," she pouted lightly.

"You aren't going to be needing it soon," Doranbolt mentioned trailing his blade up her stomach.

It was a light touch, not enough to cut her, but a soft tickle. The steel was cold making Wendy shiver.

"But what about after?"

"We'll get there when we get there," he said tugging her bra up.

He cut it right down the middle then started cutting her straps, but didn't take it completely off though, before he tossed his knife over his shoulder. He went on the bed and hovered over her, his head slowly lowering down to her.

"Last chance Wendy," he whispered.

Wendy smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned up, crashing their lips together. She tasted like the meal he served her, but also sweet. God so sweet, heavenly even. Her lips were so soft against his rough ones, rubbing against his, devouring his as she started nipping on his bottom lip. Doranbolt was sort of paralyzed, not kissing her back, but not stopping her either. That was truly her last time to back down, but now that she offered herself to him like this... Doranbolt didn't have the power to refuse.

"If I'm to do all the work at least make it easy for me and switch positions," Wendy whispered as they parted.

"If I'm not satisfied, it's right back to your cell," Doranbolt told her placing his hands on her hips.

So warm, so squishy and soft. He squeezed the small pudge there and trailed his hands up her ribs, feeling her shiver.

"I never leave a customer unsatisfied," she told him.

Those weren't the words Doranbolt wanted to hear. He leaned down and bit down on her neck harshly, drawing blood and causing her to flinch and cry out.

"Ah! That fucking hurt!" She growled bringing her knee up to his chest.

"Talk about another man in front of me again and I'll do a lot worse," Doranbolt glared at her, her blood lingering on his lips.

Wendy smirked a little, bringing her hands up to cuff his face.

"You know, you so aren't cute," she said licking his lip.

Doranbolt kissed her again and trailed his hands further up, cupping her breast. So firm, so perky. He gave them a squeeze; she moaned in his mouth. Her fingers started sprawling across his chest, dancing against them, scratching him lightly with her claws. Doranbolt tossed her bra off of her leaving her top self exposed.

Wendy shivered as her nipples perked up from the cold; she pressed herself against his chest to warm herself up. Doranbolt felt her breast against him and pulled away, kissing her neck. He bit her again and again, licking up the blood before he started licking down her breasts.

"Ah, Doranbolt," she moaned out lightly.

"Don't fake it," he growled.

"I don't fake anything, if they can't satis-" Wendy bit her lip, "I'm not. That feels, good," she purred rubbing her hips against his groin.

Doranbolt felt his hairs stand on ends, he couldn't rush this though, he didn't want to. He continued kissing down her chest until he got to her breasts, licking one of her nipples. She arched her chest into him, his mouth devouring her nipple. He sucked and bit down, licking all around making her moan up his name and toss and turn her head.

"So sensitive," he mumbled as he moved to the other one.

"Sto-op! Sto-p, te-teas-ing! Dora-an!" She cried out.

"Your body is mine now, I can do whatever I want to it," Doranbolt said flicking one of her nipples.

"Bitch," she moaned out buckling her hips up one again.

Doranbolt chuckled as he started pinching them, watching them turn a purple color as he abused them. Wendy panted and squirmed underneath him, moaning out his name along with more curse words.

"Such a potty mouth."

"You talk too much during sex, you know that right?" Wendy panted at a moment's relief.

"So you want me to start doing something, huh?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

He sat back up and rolled around, sitting on his bed now with her sitting on his lap. He grabbed her bonded hands and placed them around his neck, making her lean into him as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Kiss my neck." He ordered.

Wendy leaned up a little bit and kiss his earlobe before kissing down his neck, taking a bite and marking him once. Doranbolt caressed her back and went down, grabbing her butt tightly in his hands. She moaned when he squeezed them, pressing his fingers deep as he massaged her.

"Don't stop," he told her.

"It's-kind-a-a- har-dd- tooooo," she moaned out loudly in his ears.

A swift hand smacked her butt and she jumped up yelling.

"Ow!" She screamed.

"Don't stop," he warned her caressing her bottom again.

"Did you just-AH!" She moaned when he did it again.

"I can do this all day." He told her.

"I rather not be here all day," Wendy mumbled licking up his neck.

Doranbolt groaned a little and started to lean down, "lower," he mumbled to her still caressing her bottom.

Wendy brought her kisses down the center of his neck to his chest, biting and leaving several love bites down it. When she got too low, out of his reach from her behind, he would smack her making her jump back up.

"When are we gonna- ah! AHHH!" She cried out when he lifted his knee between her legs.

He nudged her there and moved around, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes closed. Doranbolt grinned at the view, squeezing her ass as he played with her.

"Fuck, to think I almost allowed someone else to make you feel this," he cursed himself.

Wendy stared down at him, drool trailing down her lip. Doranbolt leaned up and licked it off, pressing his lips against hers as he settled her back down on his lap. He pressed her chest into him, loving the feeling of her squishy breasts against his chest, shoving his tongue down her throat before pushing her off. He ducked his head under her arms as she fell, landing on the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck Doranbolt?!" She growled out at him.

"What? You need to be low for fix my little problem." He said with a smirk as he opened his legs wide open.

Wendy saw the bulge in his pants and glared at him as she crawled over, her hands reaching for his zipper.

"No hands, mouth only."

"I'm not a mage," she growled reminding him of the restraints.

"Your cell is looking pretty nice, huh?" He asked her.

Wendy glared as she headbutted his groin, Doranbolt groaning out in pain. She chuckled lightly as her teeth pulled the button off, pulling her head down to lower his zipper as well. His bulge was started to stick out and Wendy bit his pants, pulling them down a little. She couldn't pull them all the way down in her position though, so Doranbolt humored her and started kicking them off along with his boxers. Wendy licked her licks hungrily as she stared at his throbbing member nearly standing up, precum leaking out.

"So big," she mumbled.

"Well what did yo-oh-ah-fuck!" Doranbolt groaned as she wrapped her mouth around it.

She licked up her precum before biting down hard; making him flinch up and yell.

"Do that again and I'm not fucking you!" He yelled.

Her laughs were muffled as she wrapped her tongue around his shaft, licking all around. Doranbolt's face turned flushed as he started panting, his hands tangling in her hair. He pressed her head down more, making her take more of him in.

"More," he mumbled.

Wendy scrapped her teeth against his member, bobbing her head as she growled in the back of her throat. Doranbolt cursed and pushed her down more.

"More, take more," he pushed her.

Wendy started gagging and tried to pull back, Doranbolt kept her head steady though and kept her there until he found his release. He stared down as her face turned up.

"Swallow it all, or else."

She swallowed him cum, it going down her throat and spilling out of her lips. He released her head and she pulled back, trying to catch her breath.

"You trying to choke me?!" She demanded.

"Good job," he grinned instead, getting his hand tangled in her hair.

He tugged at it, making her stand up in front of him, "but you missed a spot."

He leaned over and licked his cum off the side of her lips, grinning as he stared at her.

"What next Master?" She asked.

Doranbolt laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Master? I like that. Well then slave, I think that deserved a reward. Lay down." He ordered her.

Wendy smirked as she went on the bed, lying on her back. Doranbolt laid next to her and ran his hands up her chest, lifting her hands over her head before he hovered over her.

"Keep them up there," he ordered.

"It's uncomfortable," she told them holding them over her head.

"I don't care, I'll spank you again if you don't and this time it'll hurt." He warned her.

"Aw Master, do you treat all your slaves like this?" Wendy asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Only the ones who deserve it," Doranbolt told her reaching for her pants.

He started tugging them down and off of her, leaving her only in a matching pair of lacy purple panties. Now, what to do, what to do? How to make her suffer-er- give her a small reward? Doranbolt hummed as he pressed a finger into her panties, watching her body curl up.

"Hands," he warned seeing them lift.

Wendy bit her lip as she stretched them back up.

"Do you really think you're old enough to pull these off?" Doranbolt asked nudging him thumb against her center.

"Fuck you." She moaned pressing her knees together.

"We'll get to the fucking soon, but these. Definitely need to go," Doranbolt said pulling them off her.

He balled them up into his fist and leaned over up, "and so does your potty mouth. It's totally ruining the mood." He said shoving them in her mouth.

Wendy's eyes widened as she tried to spit them out, Doranbolt covered her mouth though and glared.

"Listen slave, if you want to be free."

Wendy glared and turned her head, fining the pillows on the bed pretty and interesting. Doranbolt grinned as he stroked her cheek, finding her simply erotic right now. He slowly trailed a single finger down her body, stopping at her lower lips. He dipped a finger in.

She clammed up and curled, muffled moans coming out of her mouth. He pulled it out and saw the juiced covering it, licking his finger.

"So sweet, much better than how I tasted." Doranbolt said before sticking his finger in again.

This time he shoved it in there and curled it, Wendy's eyes widened as her hips arched. Doranbolt pressed her down using his free hand, curling his finger around again before adding another one. Tears appeared out the corner of her eyes, a number of moans escaping her her mouth as he began to scissor her. Doranbolt saw her hands against to her chest and he leaned down, biting her inner thigh harshly.

She screamed out and flinched.

"What did I tell you?" He asked.

Wendy brought her hands back up and Doranbolt added another finger, pumping them inside and out of her. He stared at her turned up face and saw it turn a bright red, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hurts? I haven't cut my fingernails in a while." He said pulling them out.

He looked over at her and pulled her panties out of her mouth, shoving his fingers inside instead.

"Lick clean, slave," he grinned, really enjoying their names for each other.

Wendy's fangs pressed against his fingers as she licked them clean, her tongue swirling around just like they did around his shaft. Doranbolt felt himself get hard again and pulled his fingers back out, holding her crumbled up panties to her face.

"Now I want you to scream as loud as you can, and if I hear you muffle your moans this is going right back down your throat."

Wendy nodded and Doranbolt leaned over to kiss her, his tongue dancing against hers. His hands trailed down her hips towards his legs, lifting them up and resting them on his shoulders. Wendy moaned as he simply kissed her inner though gently, slowly trailing his way to her clit. He gave it a testing lick.

Wendy arched herself towards his face as she moaned out. Doranbolt chuckled as he stuck his tongue inside of her, tasting her juices straight from the source as she continued to thrust into his face and cry out.

"Doranbolt! Ah! Doran! Doran-ahn! Doran! Doranbolt!" She cried out.

He loved hearing his name on her lips. Loved it. He pressed himself into her deeper, devouring her insides. Wendy moaned nice and loud, longingly as her legs pressed him further into him.

"Doranb-about-ah-bout-cum!" She moaned loudly.

Right when she said those words, he left her. Wendy's eyes widened and she moaned loudly, shaking her head side to side.

"No! No! No! Doranbolt!" She yelled.

Doranbolt laughed over her at her sexual frustrations.

"Please, please Doranbolt, pretty please," she begging staring over at him with lust filled eyes.

Doranbolt's laughter paused. His original plan was to rile her up and let her calm down on her own before he repeated the process again and then maybe one more time. Her begging though, those rosy lips calling out his name as those tear stained eyes stared at him.

"Please, please!" She begged struggling to keep her arms above her head.

"What do you want Wendy?"

"My release! Please! I want to cum!" She cried out.

"How?" He asked, simply enjoying this too much.

"Your fingers, your mouth, either one. Please though, it's fading," she whined.

Doranbolt leaned back down and started eating her up again, this time letting her cum. His face got splattered and he leaned up, licking the area around his lips. Wendy was lying on the bed panting, her eyes closes with a pure look of bliss smile on her face.

When she opened them and looked over at him, soft giggles escaped her lips. Doranbolt stared as she leaned up without his permission, taking her tongue and licking all over his cheek. She licked his face clean from her juices, kissing his lips when she finished.

"You know, you're pretty good," Doranbolt mumbled between kisses.

"Thank you," she whispered with a soft blush.

For a second she looked like the innocent young Wendy he remembered. She was much more than that now, how much more Doranbolt didn't know, but much more of that something.

"Ready for the main event now?" He asked.

"You're in charge, Master." She told him.

"Enough with that, call me Doranbolt."

Wendy stared at him with soft brown eyes, "whatever you want Doranbolt."

"Whatever I want, hmm? Well then, I say it's about time we wrap up this little foreplay of ours." He said gripping her waist.

He lifted her up and laid them correctly on his bed now, his head falling back against his pillows as she now straddled him. Wendy blinked down at him and Doranbolt grinned, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Take care of the rest," he said.

"What?" Wendy asked, staring wide eyed at him.

"Don't what me; like you've never rode someone before. You're not all cute and innocent anymore Wendy," big lie, "take care of the rest." He repeated.

Wendy gave him a strange look before scooting down his hips. She sat directly on top of his member, feeling it throb underneath her. Wendy bit her bottom lip as she pressed her hands against his chest, looking back as she lifted her ass and positioned herself. She slowly started lowing herself, pressing him in her. Her eyes clenched and she bit her bottom lip at the pain while Doranbolt groaned loudly at the speed. She was torturing him, getting him back for torturing her earlier. Doranbolt didn't like being teased during sex, especially when he was ready to explode. He lifted his pelvis up and slammed his full member inside of her.

Wendy screamed out loudly, but it wasn't in pleasure. Doranbolt's eyes widened as tears welled in her eyes, them clenching tightly as she started crying. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her hair.

"Wendy? What happened? What's the matter?" He asked glaringly.

She shook her head and didn't say anything... she didn't need to when Doranbolt saw the blood leaking down his thighs. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion; blood? Why was she bleeding? She wasn't a virgin, she's probably done this dozens of times, so why was there blo- his eyes slowly widened. Unless she was a virgin... no-

"You're a virgin?!" Doranbolt yelled out.

"No," Wendy cried.

"Wendy, fucking tell the truth!"

Wendy flinched and looked down, her tears falling down on his chest now. She didn't answer, but she did nod as she avoiding his eyes. Doranbolt cursed loudly and kissed her, kissing her pain away, caressing and rubbing the back of his head as he tried to calm her down.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Wendy. I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have- fuck!" Doranbolt groaned out kissing her lips.

Wendy slowly stopped her tears, simply being comforted by him.

"Why did you lie?"

Wendy bit her bottom lip as she turned her head.

"Wendy, why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Would you have done this? Accepted my offer? If you would have known the truth?" She whispered.

"Well..." Doranbolt didn't know. He honestly didn't; he would have treated her a hell of a lot differently though if he would have known though.

"Just hurry up and finish so I can go Doranbolt," she growled out at him.

Doranbolt didn't want to finish up. He wanted to pull himself out of her and take a long hot shower, washing himself clean of this mess. He took her. He took her virginity. He was her first and he could never take that back. She would always be haunted by him and this memory...

Unless he made it something pleasant. Doranbolt leaned over and kissed her lips gently, slowly leaning her down on his bed. His fingers stroked her cheek as he leaned over her, staring down into her eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked with sincerity in his voice.

Wendy didn't say anything, only stared at him. Doranbolt moved his hips, slowly pressing himself into her. She clenched up and closed her eyes, taking a sharp inhale of breath. He kissed her cheeks gently.

"Tell me when to go," he whispered kissing her.

Wendy waited until she got used to the feeling before nodding her head, feeling him move again inside of her. It felt foreign at first and weird, slowly though as her body adjusted she got used to him. Soon her tears dried up and she was moaning out his name, placing her arms around his neck as she pressed into him. Doranbolt's head was on the crook of her neck, lying butterfly kisses while his hands were pressed against her hips. His fingers tug into her as he slowly started moving inside of her, going at a slow and steady pace until she ordered him to move faster.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore; he wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure from this moment on. Soon Wendy got fed up with his pace, the fires in her belly dying out, and she ordered him to move harder, more, faster, better.

"Yes, Master," Doranbolt kissed her ear as he held onto her tighter.

His hips started moving at a quicker pace, easing inside and out of her over and over again, his member getting deeper and deeper with every thrust. Wendy tosses her head to the side and moaned up, raising her hips to match his strides.

"Better Doranbolt, be-etter!" She cried out.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her.

Wendy opened her eyes and lifted his head, pressing their lips together.

"You won't," she smiled softly.

A spark appeared inside of Doranbolt and he smashed their lips together, towering over her as he picked up the pace. He started slamming himself inside, holding onto her hips to keep her steady as he abused her lips. Wendy started moaning inside of his mouth, then out loud as she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Yes, yes, there, there Doranbolt, right-AH!" She screamed out when he found her pleasure spot.

She curled against him and Doranbolt aimed right there over and over again until she finally came out, screaming his name as she released. She collapsed on the bed, her arms lazily around his neck as her eyes closed. Doranbolt didn't bother finishing himself off and laid right next to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Wendy?"

"Hmm," she hummed fluttering her eyes opened.

"Am I your first?" He asked, wanting it confirmed.

Wendy closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath before she nodded her head against the bed.

"Your first what exactly? And please don't lie."

"My first..." she opened her eyes and stared into his, "my first everything Doranbolt."

"So all that talk-"

"Lies."

Doranbolt didn't say anything for a while; he was thinking their conversations together and their actions. When he was all caught up to speed he nudged her cheek with his knuckle; Wendy narrowed her eyes a little and bit his finger playfully.

"Why Wendy?"

"I wanted you to be all my firsts Doranbolt."

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"You were my first love, ever. You still are. I wanted you Doranbolt, I wanted to be with you," Wendy whispered.

Tears started trialing down her cheeks as she started crying, "but you hurt me. You betrayed me and made me think everything we had together was fake. I thought you liked me, I thought you really cared about me. We went on so many missions together, had so much fun. I shared my life with you and then you betrayed me, told me it was all a lie. You broke my heart."

Doranbolt wanted to kick himself.

"And I couldn't get over you, I couldn't even after so long. I felt so ridiculous still believing in you, I actually believed our time together was real even though you never came back, never visited once, never even tried. I wanted to get over you, so I thought this could be the way to do it. It didn't work though, it didn't, I'm still in love with you," Wendy cried.

She didn't stop her tears as she started bawling in front of him, hating herself for appearing so weak. Doranbolt watched her cry before finally lifting up his hand, wiping her tears away.

"I love you Wendy."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"It wasn't all a lie, it wasn't fake. I simply said that- I said that to make it easier for me, but I've been miserable without you. Everything was real, those feelings... I fell in love with you Wendy. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I-"

Doranbolt didn't finish as Wendy crushed their lips together, pulling him close to her.

"I don't care if you're lying, I don't care if you're just saying that, just please don't ruin this moment." She cried kissing him again.

Doranbolt chuckled lightly against her lips, kissing her back tenderly this time with love and affection. She fell asleep just like that, in his arms, and Doranbolt wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

"I still can't believe you tricked me like that." Doranbolt grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm a natural. You always did believe too easily." Wendy grinned before taking a bite out of her toast.

"If you've never done anything like that before though, then how did you know how to blow me like that? That wasn't the job of a first timer."

Wendy licked the jelly dripping down her finger, "I read about it in one of Erza's erotic books and simply followed their example."

"T bet, hmm," Doranbolt shivered remembering it all.

Wendy giggled a little bit and smiled, leaning over and kissing the side of his cheek. Doranbolt's hand went on her leg and slowly started caressing its way up to her inner thighs, massaging at that point making her moan against his lips.

"Doranbolt, ah, when- when am I going back?" She panted as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"What?" He hummed lightly.

"Back to prison? Before anyone notices, when am I going back?" Wendy asked against.

Doranbolt froze all his advances and pulled back, Wendy taking the change to take another bite from her toast.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if I don't go back I'm going to be considered an escape prisoner, right? And then that's going to be pretty hard to explain how we're dating if I'm wanted by everyone at the Council." Wendy told him.

Doranbolt... he's been so happy in this bliss of theirs that he hadn't even thought about after. He didn't remember her being in prison just the other day, but over him, under him, crying out his name, begging him for more.

"I-I- I don't know... you can't stay out now, can you? Maybe I can pull some strings, get you on probation or something? Force you to work at the Council as time instead of spending it in jail."

"Time? Oh, you don't have to worry Doranbolt. I'm innocent." Wendy smiled at him.

Doranbolt laughed at that.

"No, I'm being serious! I didn't destroy that town, a group of ruffians did! I simply took the blame because- well because-... because I thought it would be the perfect chance to meet you." Wendy blushed looking away.

Doranbolt paused and blink, "are you being serious?"

She nodded, "Natsu and the others, I've been traveling with them, were with me. I wasn't able to catch all the ruffians so they went after them, sooner or later they're going to come and prove my innocence."

"But our witnesses, they claimed you destroying the town?"

"They had this nasty magic of controlling others, I was stupid enough to get caught. I immediately helped the people I had hurt though; I guess none of them were conscious to vouch for me. Lucky me." Wendy giggled.

Doranbolt's jaw dropped open and closed before he stood up immediately.

"We need to get you back now before someone notices you gone!" He yelled out.

"What? Can I at least finish breakfast?" She pouted.

"No, get your clothes on. Come on; hopefully no one has walked passed your cell yet." Doranbolt groaned out.

"What clothes? You ripped them up last night; all I have are bottoms and my wrinkled underwear."

"Oh yeah," Doranbolt grinned before shaking his head, this not being a grinning moment.

"Dammit Wendy, just wear one of my shirts. Anywhere we need to get going."

Wendy sighed as she placed her unfinished piece of toast on her plate, licking her fingers of crumbs.

"Okay, Doranbolt, alright. I'll come back willingly, hehehe."

* * *

"Sorry it took us so long Wendy; blame Natsu for that." Erza glared at him.

"What?! It's not my fault I can't handle transportation!" Natsu yelled out.

"But it is your fault for staying on the train making us chase after you for three stops before you finally got off!" Lucy yelled next.

"Idiot." Gray sighed.

Wendy giggled and laughed, "it's alright guys, it was only for a day. Believe it or not I actually had fun."

Her four friends all gave her a strange look, their eyebrows raising as they stared at her.

"Fun?" They all repeated.

Wendy nodded as she hummed, "though I wouldn't recommend it for you guys. They barely fed me anything."

"That sounds horrible!" Natsu gasped.

Lucy, Erza, Happy, Charlie, and Gray all started laughing while Wendy smiling, looking behind her. She saw the Council Headquarters getting smaller and smaller the further they walked away, soon completely disappearing from sight.

"Did they take your clothes Wendy? I don't remember that shirt." Lucy asked her.

"Oh, I spilled some food on it so they gave me this one to wear instead." Wendy said looking at her oversized shirt that she tucked inside of her pants.

"You smell very different too, did it stink in there? Did you have a cellmate? It's really overpowering." Natsu asked sniffing around her.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty exhausted right now. Can we save the twenty questions for later and maybe spend the day in Era? I need some new clothes, I need a shower, I need some grub," Wendy listed.

"Of course Wendy, we actually booked a hotel room. We can return there right now." Erza hugged her.

"Thanks Erza."

"We're sorry for letting you get caught, next time Natsu will stay back cleaning up the mess." Erza brushed her hair.

"Hey! I was useful in capturing the ruffians!" Natsu yelled out.

"Yeah, we rather have you than this fool traveling with us." Gray said.

"He can learn a thing or two about eating less; I'm sure he would have fitted well in prison." Lucy giggled.

"Aye sir."

"Guys!" Natsu yelled out.

Wendy started laughing as she hugged her friends, "thanks guys."

* * *

"About time you came home; do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?"

Doranbolt blinked as he looked up, seeing his girlfriend lying down lazily on his couch flipping through a book. She closed it and tossed it on his coffee table when she saw him teleport in, a sly smile on her face as she stared at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought-"

"I convinced the others to stay a night in Era; I wanted another night with you. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning though so you better write me letters." Wendy grinned at him.

"If you don't go so far I'll visit; so? You couldn't leave me huh?" Doranbolt asked with a huge smirk.

Wendy shrugged and leaned her head to the side, "what can I say? You complete me."

Doranbolt laughed as he started taking his uniform off, started with his upper half before taking off his boots as he hopped towards her.

"Let's not waste any time then, shall we?" He asked.

Wendy grinned as she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned in for that first kiss.

"Hmm, I'm going to miss you." She moaned.

"We'll see each other again."

"But it'll be a while before you make me feel this way," Wendy moaned out again.

"I love you Wendy," Doranbolt said kissing her.

Wendy blushed and smiled, nodding her head, "I love you too Doran."


End file.
